parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers: Endgame (Toon Style)
Cast * Steve Rogers/Captain America - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) * Steve Rogers (Old) - Master Wu (The Lego Ninjago Movie) * Tony Stark/Iron Man - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Carol Denvers/Captain Marvel - Nyx (Disney's Fairies) * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Mai (Next Gen) * Bruce Banner/Hulk - Shrek * Thor - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Rocket Raccoon - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Nebula - General Sweet Mayhem (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) * James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Pepper Potts - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) * Thanos - Venom * Sam Wilson/Falcon - Woody (Toy Story) * James "Bucky" Barnes/White Wolf - Robin (The Lego Batman Movie) * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Elsa (Frozen) * T'Challa/Black Panther - Nod (Epic) * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) * Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Marco Diaz (Star vs The Forces Of Evil) * Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Victor (Ballerina/Leap!) * Drax the Destroyer - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Teenage Groot - 9 * Mantis - Yi (Abominable) * Wong - Manolo Sanchez (The Book Of Life) * Okoye - Mary Katherine (Epic) * Shuri - Chloe (Gnome Alone) * Ebony Maw - Varian (Tangled: The Series) * Corvus Glaive - Angry (Tangled: The Series) * Proxima Midnight - Cassandra (Tangled: The Series) * Cull Obsidian - Red In Werewolf Form (Tangled: The Series) * Gamora - Felicie Milliner (Ballerina/Leap!) * Nebula (Evil) - General Sweet Mayhem With Mask (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) * The Other - Richard Remy (Kong of the Apes) * Thanos' Army - The Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears a Who), Anti-Virus Bots (The Emoji Movie), Zamarons (Batman: The Brave and the Bold), The Bensons (Toy Story 4), Girl Squad (Codename: Kids Next Door), Troggs (Gnome Alone), Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie), Wolves (Rock Dog), Ralph Clones (Ralph Breaks The Internet), Octopi (Penguins of Madagascar), Troublesome Trucks (Thomas the Tank Engine), and Calico's Soldiers (Bolt) * Red Skull - Karl (All Hail King Julien) * M'Baku - Z (Antz) * Cassie Lang - June Bailey (Wonder Park) * The Ancient One - Star Butterfly (Star vs The Forces Of Evil) * Loki - Snowball (The Secret Life Of Pets) * Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp - Audrey (The Lorax) * Hank Pym - Merante (Ballerina/Leap!) * Janet Van Dyne - Odette (Ballerina/Leap!) * Howard Stark - Henry Gardner (Storks) * Lila Barton - Ami and Yumi (sharing the role) (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) * Laura Barton - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Cooper Barton - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Nathaniel Barton - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Akihiko - Guy Gange (Turbo) * Morgan Stark - Peni Parker (Spiderman: Into the Spider-Verse) * Peggy Lee - Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) * Nick Fury - Papa Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) Gallery Emmet.jpeg|Emmet Brickowski as Steve Rogers/Captain America Master Wu in The Lego Ninjago Movie.JPG|Master Wu as Steve Rogers/Captain America (Old) Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Tony Stark/Iron Man Flint Lockwood.jpeg|Flint Lockwood as Clint Barton/Hawkeye Nyx.jpg|Nyx as Carol Denvers/Captain Marvel Mai from Next Gen.jpeg|Mai as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Bruce Banner/Hulk Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as Thor RJ.jpg|RJ as Rocket Raccoon MayhemUnmasked.jpg|General Sweet Mayhem as Nebula Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine Gogo Tamago in Big Hero 6.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Pepper Potts Ted.jpg|Ted Wiggins as Scott Lang/Ant-Man 800px-autopx-scale-to-width-down (5).jpg|Venom as Thanos Woody in Toy Story 4.jpg|Woody as Sam Wilson/Falcon Robin-the-lego-batman-movie-94.9.jpg|Robin as James "Bucky" Barnes/White Wolf Elsa in Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Character main Nod.png|Nod as T'Challa/Black Panther Jonathan-hotel-transylvania-22.3.jpg|Jonathan as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Marco diaz.jpg|Marco Diaz as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Victor-leap-93.4.jpg|Victor as Peter Quill/Star-Lord Wasabi in Big Hero 6.jpg|Wasabi as Drax the Destroyer 9 in 9.jpg|9 as Teenage Groot Yi-abominable-7.29.jpg|Yi as Mantis Manolo-the-book-of-life-38 4.jpg|Manolo Sanchez as Wong Mary-katherine-epic-87.1.jpg|Mary Katherine as Okoye Chloe in Gnome Alone-0.jpg|Chloe as Shuri Varian angry.jpg|Varian as Ebony Maw Profile - Cassandra.png|Cassandra as Proxima Midnight Be Very Afraid (55).jpg|Angry and Red in Werewolf Form as Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian Felicie-leap-2.5.jpg|Felicie Milliner as Gamora Sweet mayhem lego movie 2.png|General Sweet Mayhem With Mask as Nebula (Evil) Richard Remy K KotA.png|Richard Remy as the Other Wickershams.jpg|The Wickersham Brothers Anti-Virus Bots.jpg|Anti-Virus Bots Zamarons BTBATB 001.jpg|Zamarons 63.png|The Bensons Girl Squad.jpg|Girl Squad Troggsgnomealone.jpeg|Troggs Pigs (TABM).png|Pigs Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2001.jpg|Wolves ChasingVanellope.png|Ralph Clones Octopis.png|Octopi TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks CalicosSoliders.jpg|and Calico's Soldiers as Thanos' Army Karl-all-hail-king-julien-9.7.jpg|Karl as Red Skull Z in Antz.jpg|Z as M'Baku June Bailey.jpeg|June Bailey as Cassie Lang Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as the Ancient One Snowball.jpg|Snowball as Loki Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp Merante-leap-70.jpg|Merante as Hank Pym Odette-leap-6.09.jpg|Odette as Janet Van Dyne Henry Gardner.jpeg|Henry Garnder as Howard Stark Ami&Yumi.png|Ami and Yumi (sharing the role) as Lila Barton Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Laura Barton Dipper Pines.jpg|Dipper Pines as Cooper Barton Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Nathaniel Barton Guy-gagne-turbo-14 4.jpg|Guy Gange as Akihiko Peni-parker-spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-52 3.jpg|Peni Parker as Morgan Stark Wyldstyle/Lucy.jpeg|Wyldstyle/Lucy as Peggy Lee Papa Smurf in Smurfs The Lost Village-0.jpg|Papa Smurf as Nick Fury Category:Avengers: Endgame Spoofs Category:The Avengers Movie Spoof Category:Marvel spoofs Category:Marvel spoof